Found Love
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Falling in love while on the run is not the easiest thing to do. OneShot. Dotty.


_Hey guys. I wanted to write something fun and not relating to my on-going stories. This kind of just happened? I hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I do own any of the characters. _

Realizing that he felt something for his younger sisters best-friend while they were on the run was most definitely not the most convenient thing in the world.

Realizing that he was possibly in love when they were crossing the border with fake passports was just downright awkward.

Things had gone downhill back home in LA very quickly. They had been skirting on the edge of the law for a long time, they always had been. At first it was because they were so involved in the street racing world, and then it was because they were being suspected in multiple truck hijackings taking place over the city. That could partly be because they were the ones who were responsible for the hijackings. And then there had been a fight at race wars, ending with Johnny Tran and two of his buddies dead. Who had killed the three was undetermined, it wasn't any of Dominic Toretto's team, but everyone knew that they were rivals. And with Dom's previous record, two years in Lompoc for almost beating a man to death, and the evidence the police had already gathered for the hijackings, the team wasn't going to risk getting dragged in. Mia Toretto had been carefully been kept clear of anything illegal, and her lawyer boyfriend, Brian O'Conner, would keep her safe.

The rest of them had scattered.

Vince Martin had made for Brazil. He hadn't been heard from in nearly three weeks, but the last time they were in contact he was safe, and he was making nice with some pretty girl named Rosa.

Leon Eppes and Jesse Lomas had gone toward Australia. Their computer genius had whipped them all up some pretty good passports in case of emergencies and the two boys wanted to use them to the best of their ability. They had called Mia from a payphone last week, who had then passed on that information when Dom had been his weekly check up, saying they were enjoying the beach and the babes in bikinis.

Dom had always planned to make his escape by himself. But at the last moment, Leticia Ortiz had slipped into the passenger seat of his nondescript Honda Civic and refused to get out. He thought that they would stick together until they had gotten clear of LA but she had stuck with him. In fact she had proved more than valuable getting them into motels by paying cash by using her womanly assets with the pimply teenage boys who were walking night shifts. They made their way across the country, and then the border.

Somewhere in the middle of a six hour train ride, Dom had caught himself staring at a sleeping Letty. She was curled up in the seat opposite him, somehow making herself comfortable enough to sleep on the awkward benches that they had only just managed to pay for. She was wearing a pair of tiny denim shorts that were almost covered by the over-sized sweat shirt she had swiped from a cheap clothing store they had passed on the way to the train station. Letty was resourceful, probably more so than any of the boys, and she was better company as well. She knew when he didn't want to talk, her jokes were no-where near as painful Jesse's and she was easier on the eyes than the rest of the team. When she had shifted and tried to find a more comfortable position, she had let out a little moan of annoyance and her eyes had opened, instantly meeting his. He gave her a small smile and then had quickly looked out the window, wondering where the strange warm feeling in his stomach had come from.

The motels that they were staying were the dingiest places they could find, that accepted cash and didn't ask for ID. These places also only ever had one bed, sometimes only a single, and only occasionally an added couch. To begin with, he had always given Letty the bed and he had taken the couch, or tried to make himself comfortable on some blankets on the floor. One night was freezing, it was raining and the motel they were staying in didn't have very good seals on the windows so the wind was sending chills through the room. He had managed to get to sleep, albeit somewhat fitfully, but then had woken up to a small hand on his shoulder. She had pulled him off the couch and into the bed with her, her warm body curling around his, heat sinking into his freezing limbs. When they had woken the next morning, their legs were entwined, his arm was around her waist and her head was buried in the crook of his shoulder. He didn't think he had slept as well as he had that night in years.

And now they were here.

In the rustiest piece of junk Dom had ever gotten behind the wheel of.

With Letty in the passenger seat, wearing a dark purple bikini top and a black pair of mini-shorts, her long tanned legs folded underneath her.

"How much further?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the Latina.

"Not much further," she replied, grinning. "God, you're more impatient than Jesse on Christmas morning."

"Nothing to do with impatience," Dom answered, his nose screwing up in disgust at a squeak in the breaks. "I just do not want to be seen in this car for any longer than possible." Letty nodded her agreement before turning back to look out the window. They had been driving for almost three hours, heading toward a batch that Letty's extended family owned. She had put in a call to her aunt, not giving out to much information but finding out that the batch was still within the family and that there was no one staying there at the moment. So now they were driving across the DR, heading for the secluded batch by the beach.

"I think you take this road," Letty advised, leaning forward and pointing to a road that wasn't paved, just mud and broken branches showing that it was something that could pass as a road.

"Not sure this baby can handle that road," Dom warned as he turned the old Toyota right. Palm trees framed the road, thick enough to start blocking out the bright sunlight. Dom glanced over to Letty, who was grinning, leaning forward in her seat, clearly excited about visiting her childhood holiday home. The trees began to thin out and the mud blended into sand, then they were by a small batch, the only one in this alcove. It was secluded, and the clear, blue sea stretched out in front of them, sparkling in the sun.

It was beautiful.

"I haven't been here in years," Letty breathed as Dom stopped the car next to the batch. They reached into the backseat to grab the groceries they had brought on the way up and got out of the car. The key was hidden underneath one of the pot plants along the veranda, and she juggled the grocery bags to fit the key into the slot, pushing open the door. The house provided welcome shade from the hot summer sun and they put the groceries down on the weathered table.

"It's clean for somewhere that no one is staying in," Dom noted as he looked around.

"Oh, it's used quite a bit by people in town. They just have to run it by my family first," she replied. "Leila won't tell anyone that we're here, she'll say someone else is staying." Dom nodded, rubbing a hand over his face. When he opened his eyes again, Letty was staring up at him. "You look tired. One of the bedrooms is just through there," she pointed down a short hallway. Dom nodded again.

"I'll see you in a bit," he mumbled as he headed into the first bedroom. He heard her moving around the kitchen as he toed off his shoes and kicked them to the side, then pulling off his shirt. Then he heard her begin singing under her breath to herself and he couldn't help but grin. Every new little thing he was learning about Letty only managed to make that tender spot inside him soften more.

He fell asleep to her humming along to something she found on the radio.

* * *

><p>When Dom woke up, the sun had dipped down further in the sky and he glanced up at the clock above the bed and saw it was just after four-thirty in the afternoon. He had been asleep for nearly two hours. He got off the bed, not bothering to put on his shirt, and walked through the small house back into the kitchen. The groceries had all been put away and Letty was nowhere to be found. He opened the front door and saw her out on the beach, several metres away. The closer he got to her, the more in focus she became and he felt his eyebrows raise. It looked as though she had been swimming, her hair was wet and tied in a bun, and she was no longer wearing her mini shorts, leaving just the dark purple bikini bottoms. And only the dark purple bikini bottoms. She was laying on her stomach, so her breasts were covered, but he could still see the curve of the globes. He fell down next to her and she lifted her head, smiling sleepily.<p>

"If that car over there was my baby," she nodded over at the run down Toyota, referring to her Jensen Interceptor that she had left back in LA. "I could live here happily."

"With only me as company?" Dom smirked at her. "I'm touched."

"You're not half bad without those racer slags pumping your ego," Letty rolled her eyes at him. Dom grinned, and then looked down at the sand, running his fingers through it.

"Maybe a few weeks," he muttered. "And then we gotta move on." Letty pursed her lips, and nodded.

"Yeah, I know," she sighed. "Oh well." She dropped her head back into her folded arms. Dom's eyes travelled over her back, the smooth dips and curves, looking down to her ass, which looked mouth-watering. He felt himself tightening in his pants and quickly looked away. "You wanna head inside? Maybe start on dinner?" She asked, her voice muffled where her mouth was pressed against her arm.

"Sounds good," Dom pushed himself off the ground. Letty stood up as well, not bothering to cover herself. She straightened up, stretching out her arms over her head, her back arching and her breasts pressing forward. He raised his eyebrows as his eyes unabashedly stopped on her chest.

"Wanna hand me my top?" Letty asked casually. Dom picked it up off the ground and handed it to her. She pulled it on, tying it deftly behind her neck and raising her eyebrows at him. "You're acting like you've never seen tits before, Toretto." Dom tilted his head to the side, a lazy smile on his face.

"None as nice as yours, girl," he replied honestly. Letty rolled her eyes and strode past him, heading into the batch. Dom was happy to follow behind, enjoying the view.

* * *

><p>They ate dinner on the veranda, staring out over the beach. Letty had thrown together a stirfry and salad, Dom floating around under the pretense of helping. In all honestly, he just liked being around her. She pretty much ignored him, shooting him a narrowed eyed look occasionally when he got in the way. He done the dishes afterwards while she took a shower. The TV didn't have any reception given where they were, but there was a stack of DVD's next to the TV that they sorted through, trying to find one they liked. They headed to bed close to twelve, Dom taking the first bedroom and Letty heading down to the back room.<p>

Dom had slept in armchairs, on couches, in lumpy beds and on the floors in the past few months. Even before then he had been known to fall asleep in uncomfortable places. Now he was in a soft double bed, the soft lap of the waves out the window and a feather pillow under his head and he _still _couldn't sleep. Because in all of those places, Letty had always been nearby.

Almost two hours after trying to sleep, Dom got out of bed and made his way down the hallway to where Letty was sleeping. He slid between the blankets, feeling her warm body. She murmured something sleepily before rolling over and sliding an arm over Dom's stomach. Her fingers brushed the top of his briefs and he sucked in a deep breath. She shifted her legs and her hand sliding down further over his briefs and landing on his quickly hardening arousal. Getting in bed with her might not have been the best option if he needed to keep things together. But then he felt her eye lashes flutter against his chest and he realized that she wasn't asleep, and that she knew exactly what she was doing.

The rest of the night was a blur. Her hand went underneath his briefs, stroking him to the point where he almost came in her hand. He had pushed her away, his head disappearing between her legs, loving the way she moaned out his name and scratched her fingernails over his head. She had come over her tongue, but he hadn't let her come down from her high, his fingers replacing his tongue and his thumb flicking over her clit. Then he had filled her, his eyes never leaving hers as he pounded into her. Despite the lust that clouded her brown eyes, there was something softer in the edges and when he came inside her, his hands tangled in her hair, he hadn't rolled off the way he always had with other girls. He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck, breathing in deeply as they both slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later they were on their way to Brazil, to meet Vince, who had let them know he had a couple of jobs lined up and a place that they could hole up for a while. Apparently there was a girl involved, a pretty nurse named Rosa.<p>

This time on the train, though, Dom was sitting next to Letty, rather than opposite her. And his arm was wrapped around and holding her tight to his side when she fell asleep.

_Nothing too long and extreme, but I hope you guys enjoyed it!_


End file.
